1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic device covers, and particularly to a cover with a charging function.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, some electronic device covers include an induction coil that must be placed onto a charging base to charge the electronic device. However, because only one coil is provided, orientation of the electronic device during charging is limited making it difficult for users to continue using the device while it is being charged.